The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices and more particularly to alarm systems.
An alarm is a clock that is designed to make a sound or other signal at a specific time. Mobile devices such as cellular phones are often equipped with an alarm clock feature. Alarm systems may utilize aspects of a mobile device, such as speakers or flash alerts, in order to emit the alarm. Alarms may be used to awaken a user. A user may use his or her mobile device to awaken him or her each morning, and thus must be reasonably assured of the alarm's reliability.